This invention relates generally to dust mops, and, more particularly, to an adapter for improving existing dust mops.
Extensively used dust mops utilize a cotton fabric head that is lashed by various means to a wire frame attached to an elongated handle. The cotton fiber heads do an adequate job of picking up dust and dirt on a floor and performance is enhanced by spraying the head with chemicals to increase its dust pickup capability. Although typical wire frames are not precisely manufactured components, the cotton loops on the duster heads act as cushions compensating for any non-planar condition of the frame. In addition, if a floor surface is not planar, the cushioning effect of the cotton loops allow the mop head to maintain ample contact with the floor.
Dusting performance is enhanced with a new cleaning cloth technology which employs synthetic fibers called microfibers. However, because of the reduced cushioning effect of the microfiber head it requires a differently designed mop head that is flat.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved dust mop.